staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 40; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Kto ukradł Pana Zabija, odc. 11; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 46; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Zagubieni z Lotu 29 - Do zobaczenia!, odc. 26; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Między mamami - odc. 30; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Laboratorium XXI wieku ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 21/34; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 5 Burzliwe czasy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1287; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1675 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1820; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Podróżnik - Zaułki Fezu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 300 % normy - odc. 36; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4343; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4344; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1680 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1821; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1292; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 35; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Mój przyjaciel królik - Dziwne zachowanie, odc. 10; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:25 Herosi, seria I - Genesis, odc. 1 (Heroes, season I, Genesis, ep. 1) - txt str.777 kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:David Semel; wyk.:Santiago Cabrera, Masi Oka, Tawny Cypress, Hayden Panettiere, Noah Gray-Cabey, Adrian Pasdar, Greg Grunberg, Sendhil Ramamurthy, Ali Larter, Milo Ventimiglia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Herosi, seria I - Nie oglądaj się, odc. 2 (Heroes, season I, Don't look back, ep. 2) kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Allan Arkush; wyk.:Santiago Cabrera, Masi Oka, Tawny Cypress, Hayden Panettiere, Noah Gray-Cabey, Adrian Pasdar, Greg Grunberg, Sendhil Ramamurthy, Ali Larter, Milo Ventimiglia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Karty na stół - wybory europejskie; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Zabójcza góra (Terror Peak); dramat kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Dale G. Bradley; wyk.:Antony Carter, Parker Stevenson, Antony Starr; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Samotnia - odc. 8; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Notacje - Andrzej Ciechanowiecki. Diakonat de facto; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 223 Powrót męża; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 11/39 Koło podbiegunowe; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Prorocy mówią z ikon; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 426; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 09:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Przygody Tarzana - Niebezpieczne zwidy; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Flipper - odc. 36/44 Muzyka na plaży; serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Magnum - odc. 72/162 The Look; serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 13:00 Bliźniaczki w pułapce (Trapped by my Twin); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 MASH - odc. 171; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 662; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 HIT GENERATOR - (10); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 31 Więzy miłości; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (8); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 124; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (70); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 266 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 663; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 418; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Z bliska i z daleka - Schwytani w sieci (Caught in the Web) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Liga Mistrzów - skróty; STEREO 00:10 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Bliźniaczki (De Tweeling); dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Holandia, Luksemburg (2002); reż.:Ben Sombogaart; wyk.:Thekla Reuten, nadja uhl, ellen vogel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:56 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis Info Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38 ; STEREO 07:45 Panorama 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Tede jo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:15 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:24 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:25 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Tede jo 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:45 Bez cięcia 19:15 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 19:25 Gdański dywanik 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 24:00 Kolumbia - zakładnicy. 6 lat w dżungli (Farc: Six Years in the Jungle of Colombia/En attendant Ingrid); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:43 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:22 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:25 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:38 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 03:01 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:12 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:34 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 04:07 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:28 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:32 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:16 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:38 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 171, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:10 Świat według Kiepskich - Tajemnicza historia - odc. 81, Polska 2001 8:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Minister wszystkich Polaków - odc. 82, Polska 2001 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Tatuś zawsze najlepszy - odc. 77, Polska 2001 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza - Kreseczka - odc. 78, Polska 2001 10:15 Miodowe lata - W pułapce - odc. 45, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Seks w kwiaciarni - odc. 50, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1274, Polska 2009 12:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - odc. 50, reality show, USA 2006 13:00 Wzór 2 - odc. 36, USA 2005 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 905, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Los, bigos i uroda - odc. 83, Polska 2001 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - Chatka wielkiego Władka - odc. 84, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Seks w solarium - odc. 60, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 40, USA 2004-2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 906, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1275, Polska 2009 20:00 Niewidzialny - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 2 - odc. 35, USA 2003 23:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 2 - odc. 36, USA 2003 0:45 Złota godzina - odc. 4-ost., Wielka Brytania 2005 2:15 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 139, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Zostań top modelką - reality show, USA 2005 12:05 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1130, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 3, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Wymodliłem cud! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 140, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Dla Ciebie 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1131, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Terapia 21:30 39 i pół - Brazileiro - odc. 10, Polska 2009 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 23:30 Dexter - odc. 9, USA 2007 0:40 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 1:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:35 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:55 Rozmowy w toku - Wymodliłem cud! 3:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Lalola (118) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 05.15 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (87) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 10.25 Nie igraj z aniołem (47) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Mała czarna - talk show 12.25 Lalola (119) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 13.30 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.00 Strażnik Teksasu (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.00 Zbuntowani (88) - serial 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (48) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 44 minuty - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 21.45 Fanatyk - dramat psychologiczny, USA 2001 23.50 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.50 Mała czarna - talk show 01.50 Zlecenie - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 03.25 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.15 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Układamy wiersze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe - Świat jest dziwny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zawodowcy - Jarosław Trojanowski - malarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Harcerze niepokorni; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 46* - Dzieci śmieci; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1286; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1665; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - De Mono; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 92; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 93; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (8); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Islam przeciwko Zachodowi.; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Nasz reportaż - SKIT; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (71) - Walki kogutów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Domisie - Układamy wiersze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Moliki książkowe - Świat jest dziwny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Między Odrą a Renem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 300 % normy - odc. 36; teleturniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1286; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i Grizzly; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1977); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1665; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Nieznani sprawcy - Jadziulka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - cz. 2 (69); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Kuśniewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Islam przeciwko Zachodowi.; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Skarby nieodkryte - (69); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Na dobry początek - De Mono; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1286; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i Grizzly; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1977); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1665; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 94; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Nieznani sprawcy - Jadziulka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Islam przeciwko Zachodowi.; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku